


Moving on.

by Ihavebeenwaiting



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-21 02:27:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30014727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ihavebeenwaiting/pseuds/Ihavebeenwaiting
Summary: After finding out what his partner did, Jeremy breaks it off with them. But needs help getting his stuff from the ex's place. So he decided to call on a friend he trusts that can do the job Geoff.
Relationships: Jeremy Dooley/Geoff Ramsey
Kudos: 1





	Moving on.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TOPISH](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TOPISH/gifts).



> First time posting my writing into a public place. Hopefully what I wrote makes sense and not words thrown at the wall.

Jeremy stares at the bottom of the glass at the bar. It has been a couple days after his ex's horrible secret came to light and plastered all over the internet. Jeremy had screamed at him and kicked him out of his place and now needed someone to help go to his place to get his stuff that night. He knows he needed to do it as soon as possible so he can fully cut him out. He called the only person he knows who is strong enough just in case something goes wrong, Geoff. He agree to meet him down the street from the bar as he knew the bar was not the greatest place for them to meet. He looked at the clock and knew he had to leave soon, he looked at the bar tender put some cash down and said, "Keep the change as a tip." He got up and headed down the street. When he arrived at the corner, Geoff was sitting against a lamppost staring towards staring at the traffic going by. 

Jeremy walks over to Geoff, "Hey Geoff, thank you for coming to help me with this..." He looks sheepishly

Geoff looks at him with concern, "I know you want to keep this on the down low. I got a bone to pick with him also."

"No! If you hit him you'll get in trouble again, and..." Jeremy stared at him with caring concern.

"I know... I know..." Geoff grips his fists, "Just in and out. And if it gets out about your relationship, It may also tank your career with the association with him. I know and trust you did not have anything to do with what they did. You kept the relationship secret, so it will go with me to the grave as well."

Jeremy looks guilty, "Thank you for believing me, I just know I trust you with this secret."

Geoff tough guy vibes lighten a little, "Yes, but we need to get this done now. Rip it off like a band-aid." Geoff puts his hand on his shoulder and guides him to his car. 

~

Geoff's car pulls into the driveway, gets out and walks up to the door with Jeremy in tow. He looks back at him and Jeremy nods, he knocks at the door. The Ex arrives at the door and is surprised to see the two;

"We're here to get his stuff and leave," says Geoff with a strong angry tone. The ex knows to get out of the way when he gets mad, Geoff leads him out of the way for Jeremy to go in to get his stuff with the boxes in his hands. After 10 minutes of Geoff staring at the ex while Jeremy collects his personal items. Jeremy stares as the ex, rips off a necklace he gave him; 

"You hurt me deeply with your lies, and I never want to here from you ever again." Jeremy slams the necklace onto the counter and leaves. 

Geoff turns to the ex,"You heard him, and if I hear even a peep. I'll give you more then a black eye." Geoff follows him and slams the door behind him.

Jeremy is standing at Geoff car crying his eyes out. Geoff quickly unlocks the car and takes the box in Jeremy's hands puts it in the back seat.

"Focus Jeremy, get into the front seat and let's get out of here." Geoff leads him into the front seat, then gets in and drives off.

~  
Geoff places the last box into Jeremy's bedroom floor and turns to him on the bed trying to be supportive, "That is the last of them, would you like me to get you some water or something to eat?" 

Jeremy mumbles and rolls over, "I know you never wanted to bring it up again. But can you hug me like you did ages ago?"

"Er..." Geoff is stunned and blushes. "I told you not to bring it up, I was heavily drunk back then and..."

"SHUT UP!!! I know but... please... just hold me." Jeremy gets up and stares at him with a needing look.

Geoff shuts his mouth and grumbles, "I don't want to be a rebound okay. I think you need time to recover and think with the right mind. Trust me I have been though a lot of shitty break ups and rebound with strangers at bars." Geoff stops and notices what he said.

"So I was a rebound that night?" Jeremy looks at him with betrayal. "Get out!!" He points to the door.

Geoff knows if he says anything else, it will make it worse. "Okay, just take your time. If you don't come into work tomorrow, I'll understand." He left and drove away.

Jeremy sits on the bed and cries into his pillow until he falls asleep.

~

-1 month later-

~

Jeremy is at his desk doing work, he has been focusing on work more recently. Showing his usual bubbly persona, but still broken inside. Geoff sends a message saying to meet him at lunchtime, Jeremy's heart being still sore ignores it like he happens to be doing if it was not important work. Later Geoff comes into the room and in front of everyone he needs to speak to him for something work related. Geoff leads him into one of the rooms that had been soundproofed for important meetings.

"So is this work related? If not I got work to do." Jeremy lowed the bubbly front.

"In a way yes, your work has been lacking a certain oomf. I think you still being affected by that night." Jeremy scoffs and heads for the door, but Geoff blocks the way. "We have to talk about it now, take the band aid off. I may not be the emotionally the best to talk too, but you need to let it out. I feel your pain is taking over and you need to say it. Tell me what you want to say, tell me I am a horrible person. I can take it." 

Jeremy looks up at him in the eyes, "You want me to tell you what i have been bottling up. Fine! You are a cunt and never fully understand the emotions others while they are in vulnerable states. Also was I just a drunken rebound one night stand to you? Just some ass you can plow and leave without a word?"   
Geoff looks away from his stare, but Jeremy grabs his chin to look him back in the eyes. "Answer me! Was I?" Geoff nods reluctantly.   
Jeremy looks saddened at the answer, "Thank you for being honest, but now leave me alone and I never want to talk about this ever again."

Geoff slams his hand across the door blocking, "I may not be the person to be truly empathetic, but you have not truly saying what you want to say. Say it now, because it is massively effecting you and your work. Many people might not see it, but it is clear for me."

Jeremy stands there looks him in the eyes, "Fine, I was in love with you and you ripped it out. I was lying to myself about it because the next morning you were gone, so I needed bury it. But that night I could not hold it back." He trying his best to hold back the tears.

"What would you like me to do then huh? Go back and alter what I said? Cause I'll fucking do anything to re-wind the clock. Cause... I ran away because I knew I was getting feeling for you also." Geoff stares into his eyes water seeping down. "I am just a huge fuck up and ruin every relationship, and I did not want to hurt you deeper. You are a sunny day incarnate, and I am a cold bitter old man." Geoff walks away from the door and sits down at a chair, "Just go be that sunny day, please don't let me tank you any further okay. I just wanted you to let go." 

Jeremy is taken back at his confession, turns to leave but stops. He turns around, "You... really mean you are in love?" Geoff looks up and nods and looks down again. Suddenly Geoff feels Jeremy hugging him, "Geoff, maybe we are not ready... But maybe after I stablaise myself... If you still in love.. Maybe we slowly try to see if it can work okay?" 

Geoff turns around shocked at him coming back, "... Sure..." He leans in to kiss him on the lips, then Jeremy leaves the room wiping the tears away from his eyes.

~

-1 year later-

~

Jeremy wakes up from his phone ringing, He sees it is Geoff. "Hello Geoff, How are you?"

"Sweating my nuts off, I have been standing outside your place for 10 minutes trying the key. I think we need to change the lock if it keeps doing this." Geoff seeming frustrated. 

"Give me a second." Jeremy hops up, puts on a robes and heads for the front door. He opens the door acting sensual to tease him. "Hello mister, you caught me at a bad time."

Geoff looks at him and blushes, "Are you... not wearing anything under that? Also let me in."

Jeremy opens up the top of the robe showing his left pec. "Nip slip, come in sir." Jeremy walks into the house flicking up the robe showing his ass.

Geoff follows in quickly shuting the door behind him.

-THE END-


End file.
